There has been a liquid crystal display device including a liquid crystal panel that does not emit light by itself as a display panel and such a liquid crystal display device is disclosed in Patent Document 1. Patent Document 1 describes that a liquid crystal panel includes a window part in apart of a display area and the window part is a non-display area and a rear surface side can be seen through the window part. In such a configuration, traces that are disconnected by the window part are electrically connected with connection traces.